A Friend in Need
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Miley is living with a horrible secret that only her and her abusive father know about. When her friend Michael finds out this secret, will he help his friend, or turn his back on her?
1. Explaining Things

**AN: My newest story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Explaining Things**

_**Five Years Ago...**_

_Ever since I was a little girl, I knew that I had a talent for singing, even though I was just 12 at the time. I just felt what was in my heart, and let the words flow. I know that as long as my parents were there for me, I could do anything, and I was on cloud nine when I got my record deal. I was so happy, and I felt that nothing could ever change that._

_Then the Real World hit me, and it hit me very, very hard._

_I don't know what happened. It was one night. I was 14 and I was asleep in my room. I smelled some liquor that my father liked to drink and I awoke to find that he was in my room, dressed in nothing but his pajama bottoms. _

_I opened my mouth to say something, but he forced his hand over my mouth, and before I knew it, he was right on top of me._

_The act that followed still causes me pain_

_For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to admit that fact. Nobody could have helped me, and I felt as though if I told the truth, I would be kicked out of my own family. So out of fear, I kept my mouth shut, and lived with that secret buried deep inside of me._

_The story, of course, doesn't end there. _

_About a few months after the 'incident', my mother confronted my father after an un related matter. What followed was a very heated argument. Then I heard a very loud thud. I was looking out of my bedroom door, and saw that my father was dragging what looked like a big carpet with feet coming out of it. It looked like the same things my mother would wear to bed each night. Then the shocking fact dawned on me, that WAS my mom in that blanket, and he killed her._

_She probably knew about what he did to me, and she was killed for it. Man, this is something, isn't it? She died trying to protect me, and she did it in vain._

_My life was a living hell, and to make matters worse, things were going to get a lot harder for me._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Miley woke up, and began getting ready for school. She went into the bathroom, and began washing herself up. She finished, and was going to her room, when she noticed that her door was open, she looked in, and saw that her father was in there, going through her underwear drawer. That made Miley sick to her stomach. For some reason ever since she has gotten older, Robby Ray had a sick fantasy about her and him doing unmentionable things together. Miley shuddered to think what he was doing in there or why, but it made her feel sick and disgusted. To avoid her father, she quietly got dressed in another room, and left for school before Robby Ray noticed that she was gone.

School was the only place that made her feel comfortable. She walked around, and eventually reached her locker. She noticed that a very familiar teen her age with long blonde hair tying his shoes right near her locker.

Miley smiled, and gently brushed his hand through his hair.

"Man, you really know how to mess with a guy, you know that, right?" Michael said standing up and facing her.

"Sorry, had to get your attention." Miley said. "So, what is up with you?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting around here, trying to see what is up with you. You have been acting strange lately." Michael said, changing his lively and cheerful expression to one of concern for his friend.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Miley said.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you ever need to talk with me, I am here for you." Michael told her. Michael gave her a smile, and he walked away.

Miley sighed, and knew that he really cared about her. They were friends for a long time, and they loved each other, only in a friendly way.

_If only I could meet a guy like him. _Miley said. _A guy like him could save me from this life, and take me away from this painful hell that I am living in. But if I tell him the truth about what is happening to me, I might lose him, and that cannot happen, because I know that I am going to need him in the near future._

Miley had those thoughts in her mind as she went about with her school day.

Miley took the long walk towards her home. She passed Michael's home, and saw that he was busy talking and having a good time with his older brother and his younger stepsister. She wanted something like that, but she knew with her brother missing, all she had to live and survive on would be her father.

She walked up her steps, unlocked her front door, and entered. She looked inside, and saw no sign of her father. She entered, and soon ran into him, to her worse luck.

"Nice to see you, Miley." Robby Ray said in a suggestive way. Miley froze up in fear, completely unaware of what to do next. Robby Ray motioned for her to come over, and sit next to her. Miley, still scared to death of her own father, walked over in an almost trance like state.

Robby Ray placed his arm around her, and smiled. "You are really pretty."

Miley smiled nervously, and in the back of her knew what was coming next.

Before Miley could react, Robby Ray placed a very hard kiss on her lips. Miley broke away and ran up stairs. She ran into her bathroom, and she threw up badly.

_This won't end here, that is for sure._

**AN: Okay, please keep reading for more!**


	2. A Feeling That Can't Be Shaken

**AN: Miley has to deal with a father who 'wants'** **her. Just what can she do about it?**

**Chapter Two: A Feeling That Can't Be Shaken**

Miley felt absolutely sick to her stomach. Her father fucking kissed her, on the lips, and what makes it worse, he tried to use his tongue. Miley grabbed her stuff, and went towards her shower, Miley hoped that she wasn't going to run into her father, but with the streak of luck that she was having, of course she did.

"Hi, Miley." Robby Ray said, standing between her and the bathroom door.

"Hi, dad. I'm just going to take a shower." Miley said, not making eye contact with her father.

"I know you are." Robby Ray answered. "I am just going to see here and watch you."

Miley tried to move away, but he grabbed her arm and forced her into the bathroom. He now stood between her and the bathroom door leading out to the rest of the house.

"Take off your clothes." Robby Ray demanded. Miley saw his menacing look in his face, and she did as she was told. She turned around, and began to undress in the mirror while her father watched with a sick look of satisfaction on his face. Miley let the last article of clothing she removed fall to the floor, and she tried to get in the shower, but Robby Ray stopped her.

He made her stand there, touching her naked body. Robby Ray smiled when he was finished.

"Now you can take a shower." Robby Ray said. Miley hoped in the shower, and as soon as the water started, she began crying. This was no way that a father should treat his only daughter. Miley knew that Robby was right in bathroom, with her, watching her and doing god knows what else...

* * *

Miley sat in Melody's room, talking and looking at TV with her. She heard Michael downstairs in his room working on his computer and doing various random things. She loved being over their house. While she was busy being Hannah Montana all the time, it was nice to know that not only she had friends that acknowledges her Pop Star status, Michael was well known as her traveling buddy as well.

"Man, it is boring over here." Melody said, throwing her head back onto her pillow. Miley smiled at her friend and continued to sit on the edge of Melody's bed.

"You wouldn't know what boring is." Miley shot back at her. Melody laughed, and playfully kicked her.

"Anyway, what is going on with you lately? What are you going to be doing for Spring Break?" Melody asked her.

"Nothing really. I can't wait for the senior class trip to New Orleans." Miley asked.

"I can't either." Melody said. Melody listened to see if Michael was coming up the steps. When she heard that he wasn't coming, she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Look, between you and me, I think Michael has a think for you." Melody said.

"Come on, we're just friends, that's all." Miley said, shrugging off her friends statement.

"I want you to tell me the honest truth. Have you ever thought about you and Michael getting together?" Melody asked.

"I have, but I don't want to lose him as a friend." Miley said sadly.

"Well, maybe you can be friends with benefits." Melody laughed. Miley playfully hit her in the arm, blushing badly.

"That is just wrong, you tramp." Miley laughed. Melody smiled and smacked her with a pillow, soon enough, this event erupted into a full fledged pillow fight. After they were finished trading blows with pillows, Miley and Melody laid on the floor, but Miley was thinking about what Melody said before. Miley knew that Melody was right though. Would Michael make a good guy for her?

This was something that was going to eat at her for a while.

* * *

Miley laid in her bed late that night, but she couldn't help but think about what Melody said. She knew that whatever she was going through, he was always there to help her out, no matter what it was. That is what made him different from the other guys that she knew or dated. He was actually there for her, as some of these guys are there for her, but all they ever wanted was to get into her pants.

Then there was that whole ordeal with her father, of course. She wanted to tell someone, anyone what was happening to her, but that would mean having to prove what was happening to her, and of course losing her friends.

She couldn't take all the pain for much longer. She knew that she had to do something, and she had to do it soon.

She closed her eyes, and went off to sleep.

_Do I love him as something more than a friend?_

* * *

Michael couldn't help but notice that Miley seemed to be acting more and more strange lately. He also noticed that whenever that she was around her father, she would tense up, and become submissive towards him, and that made him think that Robby Ray was doing something to her. He couldn't prove that Robby Ray was doing anything, but his older brother Charles said that he thought that Robby Ray has "something about him that he can't put his finger on". Michael had it in his mind that something was happening, but wit only his feeling, there was no proof that anything was happening.

"Maybe I am just worrying about her for no good reason." Michael said, brushing off that feeling that he had. "Robby Ray is her father, I am sure that nothing is going on between Miley and her dad Robby, especially the things that I am thinking about. I am sure that everything is fine between them."

That my friend, is where you are dead wrong.

* * *

**AN: Well, stay tuned to see what is going to happen next!**


	3. A Secret Revealed in New Orleans

**AN: As Miley and her senior class is on a class trip, Miley reveals a secret to her friend Melody, a secret that Melody is not quick to believe.**

**Chapter Three: A Secret Revealed in New Orleans**

As soon as they touched down in New Orleans, Miley felt a big wave of relief hit her. She knew that she was going to have to return to her father eventually, but she was going to enjoy her temporary freedom if it was going to kill her. It wasn't, but still, she deserved to have fun and she was going to do just that.

From the point that they were free to walk around, Miley and Michael were almost inseparable. Michael and Miley took a tour of classic Bourbon Street, and being the football fan that Miley knew that he was, Michael bought a Drew Brees football jersey. Michael looked towards Miley, and smiled. Miley smiled back, feeling good for the first time in a long while. She also noticed that Michael was developing into a very handsome young man, as Michael noticed that she was growing into a very lovely young lady.

"What are you staring at? You must like what you see." Miley teased.

"And if I do? You are very pretty." Michael said, then he realized what he said, and Miley laughed as he tried to make an explanation, which was failing very badly. Miley smiled cutely at him, and walked away. Michael could not help but to watch her slender figure walk. He felt guilty for having inappropriate thoughts about his friend that he had known for so long. Without saying a word, Michael followed her.

Being friends, they were too shy to say anything, so they kept their mouths closed about their true feelings for each other.

* * *

After they got something to eat, Michael and Miley sat outside, looking up at the stars on a beautiful and cool night. Michael just looked at her and knew that something was on her mind. She went from cheerful and happy, her face glowing, to downright distant and looking as if something was on her mind. Michael moved right next to her, and grew even more concerned for his friend.

"Miley. I really need to know, is there something wrong with you, because you are looking and feeling really distant tonight." Michael asked feeling concern with her.

"Michael." Miley said, looking into his blue eyes. "I really wish that I can say what is on my mind, but I just can't. Look, it is something that I have to handle on my own. I know that you care about me, but I have to handle this my way on my terms."

Michael opened his mouth to make a rebuttal about what she said, but he decided against it. Michael just smiled at her and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Come on, we have to get back." Michael said helping her up off the ground. Miley smiled and took his offered hand. Michael took her to the room that she was sharing with Melody. But as he turned and walked away, Miley stopped him from doing so. Michael looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"Is something wrong Miley?" Michael asked her. Miley moved in close to him, and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out all these years. You have been a really good friend." Miley said in a sweet voice. Michael smiled and was going to tell her no problem, but Miley stopped him from doing so.

Miley leaned in, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight." Miley said. Michael, still in total shock from the kiss he had just received. Michael smiled, literally walking on air the whole way back to his room.

* * *

Melody sat on her bed, looking at the television, then she changed to a channel with a movie that she could relate to. The plot was that a girl was being repeatedly raped by her own father, and when she could take no more, she told a friend, and that was enough to get her out of the mess that she was in. Melody looked over and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Melody asked Miley.

"Melody, I have something to tell you, but if I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't tell Michael, no matter what." Miley said, tears now falling.

"I promise, now tell me what is the matter with you." Melody now stated, looking concerned as she braced herself for what Miley was going to tell her.

With tears flowing down her face, Miley told her story.

"Melody, for the past five years, my father has been molesting me." Miley said silently. Melody's expression changed from concern to downright shock.

"My god. That is why you have been acting strange lately." Melody said."I can't believe that your father is doing that to you. Wait, he is still doing this, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Miley answered. That made even more shock come into Melody's expression.

"That son of a bitch comes into our home, and he acts as if he was doing nothing wrong." Melody said, pacing back and forth, ranting about what Robby Ray was doing to a friend of hers, and what made it worse, he smiled as if he was doing nothing wrong, or as if he was a nice guy, but Melody now saw him as the biggest piece of shit on this planet.

"Miley, what are we going to do about this?" Melody asked, "We can't keep you in that home any longer, and now that we know we have to do something about this, because if we let this go on any further, he is going to hurt you, or even kill you Miley. KILL YOU, Miley."

"I know that, but what can we do about it?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, but I will say this." Melody said in a serious tone. "If I find out that your life is in big danger, I will tell Michael and Charles, and if Michael or Charles finds out about this and they both ask me about this mess, I am going to come clean."

"Fine, I just hope that Michael will find it in his heart to forgive me for this when I finally tell him about what has been happening to me." Miley said.

"Of course he will, he loves you after all." Melody smiles at her.

Miley smiles, and soon falls asleep. Even with her secret out, she still feels that this horrible nightmare that she is in will soon end.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	4. How To Move Forward

**AN: With her secret out, just how will Robby Ray react? Not well, of course.**

**Chapter Four: How To Move Forward**

Miley felt a sense of relief wash through her. Now back from her class trip to New Orleans, Miley now knew how the feeling of not having a secret felt. She had told her friend Melody about being raped by her father. It was only a temporary good feeling, though. She had finally told someone about her dark childhood, but she now had the biggest dilemma of them all. How does she tell her childhood friend that she has grown to love as more than a friend about what has been happening to her, and will he leave her in the utter hell that she has grown to know?

That will have to be seen to be believed.

* * *

Melody found herself standing at the front door, waiting to be let into the home. Robby Ray smiled at her as soon as she opened the door, and let her in. The smug look on his face just made her want to stab him in the face, and Melody was more than capable of doing that.

Melody quickly dashed by him, and went upstairs to visit Miley. She was sitting on her bed, silently looking out of the window.

"Hey, what is going on?" Melody silently asked her.

"I've had enough." Miley said suddenly. Melody knew what she meant as soon as she spoke.

"I know." Melody said.

"I have contemplated taking my own life, you know?" Miley said, not even looking at Melody. Melody herself wasn't liking the conversation that this was taking. "I contemplating putting a gun to my head, and pulling the trigger, just to end all of the pain that I am going through."

"Miley, that isn't the way to escape the pain or the trouble that you are in." Melody said.

"But then I change my mind." Miley said. "Then I remember that he is the one that is doing this horrible stuff to me. I have seriously thought about killing him in his sleep. Then I thought about what Michael would think about me if I did all of that. What makes me keep going is hope that Michael and I can get together at some point."

"Michael does love you Miley." Melody said softly. "I know for a fact that he will love you no matter what you will tell him."

"I hope so, because I really need him now more than ever." Miley said, tears falling freely.

* * *

Melody arrived home, and found Michael sitting at his computer desk, looking as if he was completely out of it. He only did something like this if something big or heavy was on his mind.

"Brother, what is on your mind?" Melody asked him, snapping Michael out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking." Michael said, acknowledging her presence.

"You were out of it, and that means that something is on your mind, so spill it." Melody said, sitting on the edge of the computer table. Michael ran his had through his hair, and began to say what was on his mind.

"I was thinking about Miley and me." Michael said, a visible tint in his face. Melody smiled and began to drill him with questions.

"About what?" Melody asked shyly.

"Well, about the kiss we shared, and then-"

"Wait, you kissed her!" Melody exclaimed in disbelief. "When?"

"When we were in New Orleans. When I walked her back to her room, she kissed me lightly on the lips." Michael said, his face growing even more redder.

"You were thinking about the kiss that you two shared, or were you thinking about something else?" Melody asked.

"Well, yeah, of course." Michael said.

"Okay spill it." Melody demanded.

"Well, humor me here for a minute, but do you think that me and Miley becoming a couple, you know, me and her getting together as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Michael asked in a very serious tone.

"Well, you have known each other for a while, so maybe it is time to take your relationship to the next level." Melody answered.

"That the problem, though. Michael said. "If we date, and it gets bad, I might have lost a close friend due to a stupid mistake on my part."

"If you really love her, take that risk." Melody said.

"I'm scared though." Michael said sadly.

"I'm sure that she feels the same way." Melody said, smiling at her brother.

"Thanks, that really helped me out." Michael said.

"No problem. Now there is a little question about my fee..." Melody joked.

"Goodbye, Melody." Michael said, laughing as she shoved him out the front door.

* * *

It was around one in the morning. Miley was in her room sound asleep. Then her door slowly creaked open. Miley didn't stir, but a figure slowly crept right towards her bed. Miley eyes snapped open, and then a hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She saw the familiar figure as her father, and all of the pain and memories of that faithful and painful night came running back to her.

"Don't make a fucking sound, or I will kill you." He growled. Robby Ray then proceeded to rip off her lower set of clothing until there was nothing there. Robby Ray then climbed on top of her, and Miley felt an undescribable pain that she only felt once before. She closed her eyes, and let the pain take her over.

* * *

Miley awoke, and still felt the effect of last night attack by their own father. She was barely able to walk, as she got to her feet, and then the moment that she reached her cabinet, and pulled on a pair of underwear and sweats. Before she could reach her bed, she felt another very sharp pain in her, and fell to the floor, unable to take the pain any longer.

_Michael, help me..._

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	5. The Days That Everything Changes

**AN: Michael finds Miley in a state that he has never seen her in before, and that scares the hell out of him, but Miley has a confrontation with her father that changes things for her, and for the better.**

**Chapter Five: The Days That Everything Changes**

Miley left something over his house, so Michael decided to bring it back to her. He was nervous about seeing her face to face, after what he confessed to his sister earlier. When he arrived at her front door, a very bad feeling hit him. Figuring that it was nothing more than his nerves trying to make him chicken out, he knocked on the front door, but saw that the front door in question was unlocked and opened as soon as he knocked. That bad feeling returned as soon as he took his first step into the home. He took a deep breath, and calmly stepped towards the upstairs area, where her room most likely was. As soon as he reached the top of the steps, he heard a soft moaning sound, like someone in pain.

"Miley?" Michael called out. He walked towards the area where he heard the moaning, and there he saw a frightening sight.

Miley was lying on the floor, barely breathing, and when he looked down at her legs, she saw a big blood stain seeping through her pants.

"Oh my god." Michael choked out. "Miley, hang on. Help is on the way."

Michael then called 911 on his cell phone, and looked at his best friend, who was lying on the floor, out cold.

_Miley, just what happened to you?_

* * *

Michael paced back and forth while Miley laid in the hospital bed right next to him. He saw her in a state that scared the living shit out of him. He never, ever saw her in such a bad way. He quietly walked over to her bed, and ran his hand through her hair.

"Miley, I need you to stick here with me, because you have someone that needs you here with him. If you can hear with me, please stay here with me, because I love you." Michael said, tears in his eyes. Michael found himself leaning in, and before he knew it, he was kissing her. Michael pulled away, realizing what he had done.

Michael sat in the chair, and closed his eyes, his thoughts solely on the sleeping beauty a few inches away from him.

* * *

Miley slowly opened her eyes, and saw where she was. She was in the hospital, that much was obvious, but how she got there was a mystery. She looked to her right, and saw that Michael was sleeping, a tear stained face was clearly evident. Miley couldn't help but smile at him.

_He brought me here. He cares about me so much, and he is the right one for me. _Miley thought to herself. She sat up, just in time for him to see her wake up.

"Oh good, you're up. Thank god." Michael smiled, wiping the sleep from his face. He walked over to her, and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks, for bringing me here, you saved me, you know." Miley said. Michael couldn't help but smile at her, causing Miley to smile back.

"Miley, it may not be any of my business, but I need to know. Just what happened to you?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Miley lied, keeping the truth to herself for now. "I felt a terrible pain in my gut, and I passed out. The next thing that I remembered was being brought here, and waking up in this hospital bed."

"I am just glad that you are alright." Michael said, smiling at her.

"Thanks for caring about me. I am lucky to have someone like you in my life." Miley said smiling.

"No problem." Michael said, smiling back at her.

* * *

Melody walked into Miley's hospital room, and she right away knew what she was going to say before Melody even said anything.

"Alright, out with it." Miley said. "Tell me what you are really thinking."

"This has gone on for long enough." Melody said. "Look at you. You are in the goddamn hospital. Your own father put you here. If Michael hadn't found you, I don't even want to think about that."

"Well, what can I do? I have nowhere to go." Miley said sadly.

"Come with us." Melody said. "We can help you in the best way we can."

"I am beyond help." Miley said sadly, but also in a tone that made Melody think that Miley had also had enough of the abuse that her father was putting her through.

_I have had enough. That son of a bitch won't get away with this any longer..._

* * *

After a few weeks in the hospital, Miley was finally able to return home. As soon as she returned home and saw her father, the fear that she had for him was replaced with white hot anger, the anger that she felt for this man that put her through all of this mess, and raping her so many times. She had her future robbed from him, because due to the trauma that Robby Ray caused her, she will never be able to have children.

Miley walked upstairs right passed him, but Robby Ray grabbed her arm, and Miley felt anger surge through her.

"Where are you going?" Robby Ray asked her.

"To my room, why?" Miley said, growling angrily.

"Just what is with your attitude, young lady?" Robby Ray asked in a tone that sounded like he had no idea what was going on, or that he wasn't going to like what Miley had to say.

"My attitude!" Miley screamed in total disbelief. "You have been raping me for the past seven years you son of a bitch, and thanks to you, I will never have children! All the hell that you put me through, and the nerve of you to walk around as if you did nothing wrong!"

Robby Ray heard enough. He tried to take a swing at her, but Miley ducked, and swung as hard as she could, connecting with Robby Ray's face. Not wanting to stick around and see what his reaction was going to be to that, Miley bolted into the darkness and the rain of the night.

Knowing that soon enough Robby Ray was going to be on her heels, that made her run faster.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	6. A Friend and Lover

**AN: As the story concludes, something will happen that will change Miley's life forever.**

**Chapter Six: A Friend and Lover**

Miley felt the sting of the raindrops as she frantically ran to the only place that she could be safe. She saw Michael's house in the distance, and she took what little strength that she had left, and ran to the home. She began to frantically knock on the door, cold, wet, and tears streaming from her eyes. By the grace of god, Melody finally answered the door. Melody took one look at his friend, and pulled her inside. She brought her to her room, and saw to it that she dressed up in some of her clothes and got out of her wet clothes.

"Miley, just what happened?" Melody asked.

"I confronted him about what he did to me." Miley said, talking about what her father was doing to her. " I had my future robbed from me by that bastard. I can't have kids because of him."

"My god." Melody said in disbelief.

"Where's Michael?" Miley asked.

"He went out to get a video game that he wanted. He should be back any minute." Melody said, trying to calm her down.

"I am going to tell hum the truth as soon as he get back." Miley said, sadly.

"Good, since you love him, that should be out on the table as soon as possible." Melody said, rubbing her back, and leaving her alone in her room.

_After I tell him what has been going on, I hope that he can forgive me, because I love him so much. _Miley said, trying to stop crying, but with no success.

* * *

Michael felt as if something big was going to happen once he got home. He took off his wet jacket, and made his way towards his room, but Melody came down the steps, and cut him off.

"Miley's upstairs." Melody said. Michael wanted to say okay, and head towards his room, but he knew from her face that this wasn't going to be a simple meet and greet.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked. Melody motioned for him to follow her. When they got to her room, Michael slowly opened the door, and saw Miley asleep on her bed. Michael closed the door, and looked at Melody. She cut him off before he could day anything.

"Hey, it would be better if she told you, rather than I did." Melody said. Michael smiled and mouthed her an okay. He quietly entered her room, and slowly sat on the edge of her bed, just wondering what in the world was going on with his friend.

* * *

Miley woke up, and realized that Michael was in a sleeping position, sitting on bed, his back against the wall, sound asleep. Miley smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which caused him to wake up. Michael looked down at Miley and smiled with a serious, yet sleepy look on his face.

"Hey, beautiful, Melody tells me that you have something to tell me." Michael said. Miley looked at him, and before she had a chance to chicken out of it, she finally told him what was going on with her.

"Michael, I have been raped by my own father." Miley said sadly. Michael felt the sleep from his eyes disappear at the admission of her words. Before he could say anything, she continued.

"It has been happening since I was twelve." Miley said sadly. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you as a friend. Then it got complicated when I started to love you. I wanted to tell you what has been happening to me, but I did not want you to leave me. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I have been here for this long, what make you think that I will leave you now?" Michael asked, holding her close. "Besides, I love you."

"I love you too." Miley answered back. Miley fell asleep in his arms, and Michael smiled too before falling asleep as well. But Michael knew that in the back of his mind, that he was going to have to deal with Robby Ray, sooner than later.

He was dead on with that one.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing!"

Michael bolted up, and ran out of the room, he went to the top of the stairs just in time to see Robby Ray break down the door. Melody ran up the steps past Michael, and Michael shut the door behind her, and then he confronted Robby Ray.

"You. You piece of shit, you have a lot of nerve showing your face here." Michael said slowly walking down the steps.

"Well, it's nice to see my bitch of a daughter has found another boy to hump." Robby Ray said in an angry and berating moment.

"You know, I have met some pretty shitty people in my life, but you take the cake." Michael said, slowly reaching the bottom steps. "You rape your own daughter. I bet there are some cold blooded killers that wouldn't do that."

"She's mine!" Robby Ray spat at him. "She's my daughter, and I will do whatever I want to do to her because she is my property! She's a useless bitch anyway!"

Melody peeked out of her room, and saw what was happening.

Michael lost it. He found himself knocking Robby Ray to the ground, and began to beat him in the face. Melody saw this happening, and ran down the steps.

"Michael stop!" A voice shrieked from the top of the steps. Both Michael and Melody turned around and saw Miley with a tear-stained face standing at the top of the steps. Michael pulled away from Robby Ray, who was now gasping for air on the floor in front of him.

"Well, where he's going, he's the one that going to have to worry about being raped." Michael growled as he walked up the steps to meet Miley.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER...**

Miley couldn't be happier. She was now living with her best friends Melody and Michael, which made things interest between her and Michael. They loved each other, but neither was eager to start a relationship out of fear of what was going to happen to their friendship. Miley and Michael were friends for a long time, but she didn't just want to be friends for much longer, she wanted something more, and so did Michael.

* * *

It was late at night, and Miley couldn't sleep. She slowly kicked off her covers, and sneaked out of the bedroom that she shared with Melody. She crept down the stairs, and sneaked towards Michael's room. She slowly opened his door, and saw that he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Miley slowly walked over towards him, and ran her hand through his hair.

_What am I doing? _Miley asked herself. She knew that she shouldn't be down here, and that she shouldn't be doing this. As she turned to leave, she felt a hand grab her wrists.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" Michael asked in a sleepy tone while he turned on his lamp. Miley turned back, and blushed at his no shirt physique.

"Nothing, I wanted to talk to you but I saw that you were asleep. I'll come back in the morning." Miley said. She tried to leave, but Michael stopped her.

"I love you." Michael said suddenly. Miley turned around, and faced him with a tearful smile on her face.

"I love you, too." Miley said. She kissed him, and slowly led him towards his bed, and playfully pushed him onto it.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Michael asked. Miley slowly began to take off her clothes until she stood there in nothing but her bra and panties. Michael tried to open his mouth and speak, but Miley stopped him by climbing on top of him, and kissing him again.

"Are you sure that you want do this?" Michael asked her.

"Of course I do, I love you after all." Miley said. She pulled off the rest of his clothes, and Michael closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he saw Miley sitting on top of him again, this time letting out moans of pleasure that went on long into the night.

* * *

Miley awoke to find herself sleeping in Michael's arms. Michael was sound asleep, and Miley just smiled at her new boyfriend.

She couldn't be any happier than she is right now. As she closed her eyes for a second time, thoughts of her future with the young man she was laying with entered her mind.

Needless to say, it was going to be a very interesting future.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: That's it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
